


From Start

by calikocat



Series: Destination [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's pondering leads to so much more when Artie offers to help. Puck/Artie, Partie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Start

**Author's Note:**

> First in a new series. The rest of the series crossover with Buffy. ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.

From Start  
calikocat  
Word count: 748

 

XXX

It was a bromance...or it could have been.

Puck had to admit that he and Artie made a great team. They always had; even when he first joined Glee. The guitar playing and the singing... even the rapping. Artie was by far the best rapper in the club. Puck could always pick Artie's voice out of the crowd.

Three years wasted. Puck wished he and Artie had been tighter.

And ... deep down...a part of him wondered...if a macho guy like Karofsky could be gay...or gay curious...maybe...

But thinking like that wasn't his style. He was graduating soon. Maybe he could...

A familiar set of wheels and shoes entered his vision. Figures. “Hey, what're you doing?”

“Not much.” Puck stayed on the ground; but looked up at Artie. “Why?”

“You just looked...worried?”

He nodded. “Maybe a little. Mostly. I was thinkin'.”

“About what?”

“No comments about me thinkin'?”

Artie clasped his hands and smiled...in... fond exasperation? “Puck, you're not stupid.”

“Thanks man.”

“No problem. So. What'cha thinkn' about?”

“Everything. Graduation. Karofsky, how he was hiding everything. How Kurt and Blaine live out loud and proud.”

Artie squinted his eyes and smiled...it was...ugh...cute. “That's...why are you thinking about them?”

“I dunno. I mean Kurt and Blaine know who they are and that's awesome. Karofsky is too scared to experience anything...and I don't want to be like that.”

 

Artie sat a little straighter, his eyes just a little wider. “Puck? Are you about to come out to me?”

Puck shrugged. “No...I don't think so. I mean I've never kissed a guy or had sex with one. But you only live once, ya know?”

“I guess that makes a sort of sense. Especially if you put it on a bucket list.”

“Come on man, a bucket list? Not that I'm saying that's lame...well it is, but I'm curious now...where the hell am I gonna find a guy to experiment with? Without getting the crap kicked outta me by an entire sports team.”

“Point.” Artie watched him for a long moment...something in his face changed; like he'd come to some sort of decision.

“What is it dude?”

“What if you could cross that kiss off your bucket list? I mean a friend would probably be okay with it.”

“Please, Finn would either have a heart attack or he'd just stand around looking confused.”

Artie snickered. “I wasn't talking about Finn. I just so happen to know a friend of yours who isn't even on a first name basis with an entire sports team. Just a bunch of freaks in Glee Club.”

Puck felt his heart skip a beat. “Dude, are you-”

“It’s just a kiss. And teenagers and young adults are known for experimenting.”

“So you wouldn't mind?”

Artie shook his head. “No, I mean if I was completely honest...I've thought about it once...maybe twice. So, you just...let me know.”

Puck gave Artie a smirk, Artie blushed, which made Puck's smirk turn into a smile. “What are you doing right now?”

Artie's smile was bashful...and expectant. “I guess I'm waiting for a kiss.”

Puck rose to kneel, thankful Artie had locked his wheels, and leaned on the armrests of the chair. Artie's hands twitched nervously; his eyes darted around a bit before focusing on Puck. He tilted his head, moved closer, and placed his lips on Artie's.

Artie's lips were thinner than any girl's he kissed...well most of them anyway. But...kissing a dude was...there was some difference. There were lips, which just parted, and teeth...and...a tongue. And suddenly...he wondered if maybe Kurt, Blaine and Karofsky were on to something. 'Cause Artie was a good kisser and knew how to work that tongue.

When he pulled away, they were both breathing hard and wide eyed. Artie looked a little dazed; though he was way ahead of Puck and able to actually say more than 'wow'. “So? How was it?”

Puck gulped. “If I said we need to do that again sometime would you freak out and leave me here alone?”

Artie's smile nearly blinded him. “You've got my number Puck. Let me know when you're back in town and want to experiment.”

He smirked again. “You got it Artie. Wanna go play Halo?”

“Now there's a man after my own heart. Load me up in your truck brother.”

“Man with a plan. I like it.”

XXX


End file.
